i belong with you - you belong with me
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: as long as Jake was going to be here – she knew she was going to make it through. burnouts' Christmas present.


**An early Christmas present for the one and only – _burnouts_. Do me a favour and check her fics out. They're sheer perfection.**

* * *

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

* * *

It's snowing again – right when she's supposed to cross the street and enter the small cafe during lunch to meet with her ex-glee club.

And she hates calling them her _ex-_glee club.

Partly because she misses singing and pepping up for competition - mostly because it was her fault they lost sectionals.

And Kitty's too, she realises.

She's just about to leave through the north-wing and enter the chilly breeze of January when a hand reaches out and grabs her arm. She huffs out a couple of surprised breaths – already tired from the day, her body weak again.

The entire hand encloses around her wrist and she winces as Jake eyes her body up and down, determining her health once again with his curious gaze.

He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

He's about to open his eyes and lecture her about eating again but once he sees her tired eyes and parted lips, he resists.

Instead, he takes the black scarf off his neck and wraps it around hers, bringing her closer, "I'm just scared that you're gonna faint, that-"

"I won't," she promises him, her lips curving at the edges as his fingers brush over her shoulder, "I'm eating again. It's _hard_, but I'm eating."

"Good." he answers simply, reaching out for her hand as they slowly walk through the courtyard and across the street.

She sees Kitty, Ryder, Unique, Tina and Sam crowding around Brittany and Joe who were having an eating contest, both of their faces covered in doughnut icing and hot chocolate with whipped cream. Marley laughs along with Jake and others turn around, waving the over.

Jake follows her lead, both of his arms gently wrapping around her waist from behind as he hugs her before walking towards the counter, ordering a couple of pastry items and two coffee's.

Marley cringes as she sits on the table over and watches Jake when he sits next to her and puts the plate of food between them.

She knows that she shouldn't be annoyed with Jake (he's only doing it so she could feel better), but her mouth turns down, forming a frown as he watches her out of the corners of his eyes.

"I _do_ eat, Jake, how _ma_-"

He cuts her off when he softly slams his hand on the table. She doesn't jump, understanding that _right now_, she was pushing him to the edge.

(But she does it anyway, because she's not one to back down.)

The brunette pushes the plate across and sits a seat away from him as she slowly drinks her hot coffee.

She _doesn't_ feel hungry right now, just like any other non-hungry being in the world. Why is he judging her because of that?

She can feel her friends' eyes on them and she's got half a mind to turn around and tell them to turn the hell around but resits the urge, knowing that if she spoke, Jake would take that as an invitation to start pestering her about eating again.

And she _understands_ what he means. She _knows_ that she has to eat, but-

His hand slowly wraps around her shoulders and she sighs, looking down, "I'm sorry,"

"I know." Marley answers, biting her bottom lip as she stares outside and onto the snow covered yard.

His lips slowly trail from her ear to her cheek and he lays a kiss on her cheekbone, the blush that quickly arose there making him smile softly against her skin. His other hand wraps around her right hand and caresses her skin, dipping his head to rest on her shoulder. "I'm just really _scared_, Marley."

She bites her bottom lip again, hating the way her lips wobble. "I am too."

She sees him watching her but is glad when he doesn't comment.

Instead, he pulls her to his side and let's her bury her head in his neck as she tries hard not to break down in-front of her friends.

* * *

When Sue gives in and finally let's them have their choir room back, her fellow ex-glee clubber's all skip back into their beloved room. Sam, Brittany, Tina and Blaine are already putting up Christmas decorations. Artie, Finn and Kitty are discussing what numbers they were going to do for Valentine's Day and Marley watches as Jake and Ryder wrestle over a couple of Christmas paper chains, both laughing and teasing each other.

Kitty sees her and walks over.

Marley is just about to roll her eyes (they haven't spoken since Marley dropped on the stage) but then Kitty's arms are wrapped around her and Marley responds, trying hard not to cry.

Kitty was vicious and mean and bitchy and racist, but she was still her friend, and Marley needed some of those in her life. Especially with her ongoing therapy.

"Alright Kitty-Cat, claws out of Marley's flesh." Jake announces as he walks forward, his eyes teasing and his expression cheerful.

Kitty turns around and stick her tongue out, hissing at him teasingly as she jumps onto Ryder's back to hang up a few frolicking stars.

Jake walks forward and stands in-front of Marley as he leans in closer and smiles mischievously, "Hey, beautiful."

A breathless laugh escapes her lips and she blushes in embarrassment as he grins, "Hey Jake."

He reveals what he was hiding behind his back and in his left hand and hangs it above their heads, a small smile making it onto his lips as he steps closer.

Marley closes her eyes just in time. His soft lips press against hers and he deepens the kiss, bringing her closer. Her arms wraps around his neck and she smiles when he dips her low.

Wolf-whistling is heard through-out the room and even Finn (who is meant to be the authority figure around here) smiles, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

When Marley straightens again, she stares into Jake's eyes for a couple of second.

The arm that surrounded her waist brought comfort and warmness to her. As long as Jake was going to be here – she knew she was going to make it through.

* * *

**This went in a completely different direction than intended, but I'm happy with it.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
